Casablanca
Gourmet Hunter Grandmaster, Casablanca is a world renowned Bishokuya and the husband of Fontinegra. Proficient in Food Honor, Gourmet Hunting, and Gourmet Artistry, Casablanca is regarded as the worlds best fighter and is responsible for defeating thousands of powerful Gourmet World beasts, as well as making an amazing Full Course menu with Fontinegra. Fontinegra and Casablanca met during their stint as students of Shokurin Temple, and quickly formed a deep connection. Deciding to enter the Gourmet World as a combo, Fontinegra became the master of the New Shokurin Temple, while Casablanca ventured deep into the Gourmet World to acquire new ingredients. Appearance Casablanca is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. Casablanca wears the same outfit as Fontinegra, minus the long overcoat. Personality Casablanca is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and is rather temperamental, often to a fault. He is most frequently irritated by Fontinegras's flippant behavior, and thought loves his husband dearly, claims that there is no one who can aggravate him quite as much. His aggressive behavior is particularly noticeable in combat. As a gourmet hunter he is wild and effectively savage, he confesses that he is not mature enough to hold back, even against a mindless beast. Despite this, Casablanca is at times a caring individual, though his attempts at being kind are often offset by his aggression. This is displayed when he often tries to play the doting husband, but often falls sort of the mark and only serves to annoy or confuse Fontinegra. Powers and Abilities Casablanca is an enormously powerful and dangerous Bishokuya, and thought to be one of the greatest living. With skills far surpassing even that of the Heavenly Kings, Casablanca has carved out a legacy for himself in the Gourmet world, a task few have successfully accomplished. While a powerful Bishokuya, he is trained in several chef related practices, taught to him by Fontinegra, or developed by himself. *'Carving Knife-' Like Fontinegra, Casablanca is extremely skilled in Gourmet Carving Artistry, and is well versed in the Carving Knife. Though he knows the technique, he is extremely hesitant to use it. Casablanca claims the technique is far too weak and passive an ability to be used successfully in the Gourmet world. *'Hunting Knife-' After spending years in the Gourmet World, Casablanca finally created his own hunting method known as the Hunting Knife. A solid form of Appetite Energy, like Toriko's Knife, Casablanca can manifest a single blade at a time that will track and carve any beast he chooses to pieces. The Hunting Knife had the ability to follow and hunt any target it is fixed on and will not stop chasing its prey until it is killed. He too owns a powerful and masterfully crafted Melchsee's knife and forms a legendary pair with Fontinegra's. Fittingly, he wields the white knife while Fontinegra wields the black. With it, Casablanca's already fearsome power is multiplies exponentially. He is masterful in it's use and using delicate techniques, can slice apart mountains and gourmet beasts without any strain. Full Course Having lived in the Gourmet World for several years, Casablanca had prepared a Full course with several amazing ingredients, almost all with Immeasurable capture levels. While he specializes in the actual acquisition of the ingredients, Fontinegra takes care of the extremely complex cooking and preparation. : Category:Human Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Hunters Category:Gourmet Gospel